spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of the Russian Star
The Order of the Russian Star is a group that has taken over the Russian Federation and the US space colony Providence'.' It is seemingly lead by Victor Zaitsev during the Battle of Providence, as well as another unseen member, who contacts Zaitsev at the end of the game. The Order utilizes a large number of droids in its military, something unheard of in Vanquish’s universe. Zaitsev remotely controls the droid forces on Providence from his ship, which is outside of the range of USA radar. Their coup was backed by President Winters, in the hope that she could declare war on them to boost the American economy. As such, the Order invaded Providence and used its vast weapons system to destroy San Francisco. Zaitsev then gave America ten hours to surrender or they would destroy New York in the same way. This prompted a response from America, who sent a large fleet of ships to engage the Russian Fleet and to take back Providence, before the ten hours were up. Leaders Victor Zaitsev is the antagonist in Vanquish. He is the principle of the Order of the Russian Star, the ones responsible for enacting a regime change in Russia by military coup d’état. He pilots a battle suit of his own, a suit that rivals the ARS in terms of abilities, which he used to personally direct the assault on the Providence space colony, which resulted in the annihilation of San Francisco. Now he is threatening the US that he will do the same to New York unless the US government surrenders. Bogey: The suit that belongs to Victor Zaitsev, it is basically the ARS with wings and other add-ons. This is remotely controlled by Victor from his ship. They are in credibly fast and use a number of tracking lasers and laser rifles to engage their enemies. They are also fitted with tactical nukes in case of emergencies. There are two types of Bogey: · Red is a sniper, who shoots semi-auto high damage shots, and regularly flutters off to a walkway to shoot you from there, with an extremely powerful laser as his super attack. Thrown attack is a bundle of grenades. · Blue regularly shoots fully automatic, along with barrages of laser shots as his super attack. Thrown attack are two spinning grenades that drain your Boost when they go off, with the spoken phrase "Aim carefully." Military Droids Jellyfish-M are anti-personnel mines with skittering tentacles, able to rapidly move towards the enemy in a pack but are easily dispatched with assault rifle fire. When activated they have a purple light on their backs that turns red when about to explode. Let the Marines handle these Jellyfish-L are area superiority guided mobile explosives easily capable of destroying a light bunker, basically the Jellyfish-M in larger form and with more armor. When heavily damaged the green lights on their back turn red and moves faster, signaling it is close to exploding. Use shotguns, anything to kill them as far from the IFV as possible. The larger ones thankfully only appear in one mission. The main frontline troops of the Order of the Russian Star, Gorgies '''are bright red robots with glowing blue eyes that are comparable to marines in their combat tactics. When damaged to a certain amount but not destroyed they will begin to overcharge themselves and race towards the enemy in a kamikaze attack. Most gorgies are armed with assault rifles and man turrets around Providence. '''Types: Gorgie-USN are the bright red ones with a glowing single blue eye-like camera, generally holding assault rifles or shotguns and the like as well as the occasional rocket launcher. They are equipped with grenades that charge up with a glow and a noise before exploding. Given their high numbers most turrets (flying and non), transports and MOAs have Gorgies using them as the pilots. The''' USR model has more armor and usually functions as the squad leader along with carting around heavier weaponry. The USG model has blue plating and a red eye along with thrusters allowing for flight and enhanced mobility along the ground. The '''USS '''model is some other color and is optimized for sniping. A robot that has four legs and a green spot on the front, Chicanes''' move into position when near Gorgies and unfold into heavy cover that cannot be taken down with assault rifles, occasionally popping up a turret to fire a laser in front of it. When no Gorgies are around they charge on their own, folding back up into their normal form if they had been unfolded. They can also unfold into a working boombox but this form is only encountered once inside the Kreon. Larger than the Gorgies, the Romanov '''stands twice again Sam's height in the game. Throughout Vanquish they come in many different forms with a number of armaments. Damaging the head will hurt a Romanov but destroying it will still leave the robot standing. They can use chest lasers like the transformed Argus but on a smaller scale, still capable of killing Sam in one shot on higher difficulties. Many also include the eye laser that sweeps a continuous beam across an area in one direction. In close range the Romanov may pick up Sam, prompting the player to rapidly move their thumbstick to break free and smash the Romanov back. '''Types: Romanov-Ds have added armor and spikes and two drill arms. The drill ends of the arms are capable of being launched at enemies like slower moving rockets before the Romanov replaces them with another set. They can drill into nearly any surface to rapidly move underground before violently popping up underneath the enemy. Romanov-Fs have a spiked mace in their left arms and a flamethrower attached to their right, with the fuel carried on their backs. Romanov-Ns have a rocket launcher on their right arms and a clawed left one. Romanov-Gs are walking heavy weapons platforms and have dual chaingun arms and two additional rocket launchers attached to their shoulders as well as additional ammunition storage attached to their backs. They can also move to launch very large tracking missiles that can follow targets around obstacles. Pre-mature detonation of said missiles can result in severe damage. The Kreon is a giant robotic platform fought in Vanquish. Named after the ancient king of Thebes in Greek Mythology, the dreadnought-class ship was developed to exert superiority thanks to its incredible firepower, and the wide variety of aircrafts it can deploy. The Kreon fires a very powerful beam weapon which causes instant death, this should be avoided at all costs by utilizing the dodging mechanic. It is also filled with enemy AI robots which can shoot at you through parts of the ship that open at intervals along its length. Additionally the underside of the Kreon is lined with mounted machine guns and rocket launchers which adds to the complexity of the assault. The Kreon does have a weakness point under each foot which is required to be disabled to prevent it's movement. The foot does not rise enough to use the rocket launcher effectively against it nor the lock on laser so the best bet is one of the assault rifles. Note however that the foot thruster can set you on fire if you are too close The Kreon is powered by a plasma like source located in the core of the ship. This energy is passed up through the centre of the ship and is then linked to the ship by large cables which are located on the top of the Kreon. These cables can be removed simply by pressing the cover/open crate/activate button The KNRB-0 Argus Robot is a Russian designed machine that is featured in the Vanquish demo. You face this boss in Act 1: Mission 3. It's a monocoque design and armor was sacrificed for more payload capacity, which creates many weak points. It also has the ability to transform into a stronger, bipedal form. The major weakness of both forms is the Argus Core. Destroying the core will in turn destroy the machine itself. The Argus robot seems to be highly sought as it is the center of an arms control debate. An achievement is awarded for this boss battle if you destroy the KNRB-0 Argus Robot '''piece by piece. This means that you must destroy the arms, head and back during this clash with the boss. It is recommended that you destroy the arms first, then the back and then the head. This is because if you damage the head first, after reaching a certain point of low health, Sam will (after a quicktime) destroy the head, negating the achievement. '''View Hounds were developed by Russian military contractor, Vorenus. They are capable of transforming from ground to UAV, enabling its use in a number of different military scenarios. Their rotors blades are covered with a special carbon nanotube-based compound, which when spun in ground form, become a shield against incoming fire, as well as an offensive weapon. Spheres are a series of drones initially developed to perform inspection and repairs on the SC-01 Providence space colony. It has been retrofitted with military hardware and weaponized; now bearing the name A-2 Sphere. Its spherical design was influenced by the need to reach every nook and cranny of the colony and the weaponized version shows its true worth when deployed inside structures. The A-2 Sphere’s low relative cost had also played a major factor in its widespread diffusion. Bia '''are a group of droids in the Russian military which resemble a chimera. They possess the ability to change into a form of bipedal droid which uses a large halberd in combat, which is capable of firing a burst of energy, similar to a shotgun. When in chimera form, they resemble a large scorpion with the halberd at the back, acting as the tail. '''Buzzards are large formal strategic UAV developed by the Vorenus Corporation that retains excellent tactical capabilities. Built on a frame that is approximately the size of an attack helicopter or main battle tank, the Buzzard has been equipped with a space battleship class laser cannon as well as transformation capabilities that allow it to engage targets both in the air and the ground. This gives it a total battle potential that is incredibly high, matched only by the expensive cost, the extreme difficulty in production supply chain management caused by the complex parts of the Buzzard and the necessary specialists required to maintain the machine. This makes the cost performance of the Buzzard an incredibly risky proposition. Crystal Vipers are a new experimental form of RI which is in the ownership of the Order. It has the capacity for close combat purposes, such as the ability to discharge electricity and blades formed from its limbs, as well as the ability to become partially invisible in combat. It also possesses extreme regenerative abilities and external armor capable of taking a multitude of rockets. Crystal Vipers are generally employed as assassins and anti-personnel roles. Unknowns are rather abstract droids, which resemble a large collection of scrap metal revolving a small bipedal red orb. Unknowns are capable of reassembling themselves as well as disassembling and are typically armed with a series of machineguns and chainsaws. They can sustain very heavy damage and are capable of slipping through small spaces as a result of their construction. Unknowns are typically found in small enclosed areas, which work to their typical short-range advantage. SpyBits are a small form of robot used by the Order for espionage and security purposes. They are basically a small flying camera with a microphone and loud speaker. They are used in the Kreon during Vanquish to alert other robots to the location of Sam Gideon. Vehicles Teleporter: The ability to teleport objects is known to both DARPA and the Order of the Russian Star, however it can only teleport inorganic material, as seen by the experiment with the rat. Throughout Vanquish Sam will come across Russian troop’s teleporting in, like Gorgies or Romanovs, coming into contact with the teleportation bubble can damage Sam and the marines. A two-legged walker with a gun, a MOA '''mostly covers the Gorgie or human riding it from the front, meaning an enemy has to either destroy the MOA or go around the sides or back. When a riderless MOA is around Sam Gideon can board it to use its cannon and have it act as a secondary health bar until its limited ammunition is depleted. '''Saw Tanks: These vehicles are used by the Order of the Russian Star as heavy support for their robotic ground forces. Equipped with a single plasma cannon and four rotating saw blades on the front, this tank is capable of carving a path through rough terrain and even solid walls to reach its target. They are usually manned by Gorgies. Drill Transport: the Order’s second forms of transport after teleportation, Drill Transports are large cylindrical devices with large drill attachments that allow them to drill their way onto a battlefield to deposit their cargo of troops. Drill Transports have large bridge-like platforms, which are used to allow the infantry riding in them to get out. RPUs (Rapid Patrol Units) '''are a form of transport used by the Order for quick, rapid insertions. They resemble an open tray with a single driver and a back compartment for up to four Gorgies. RPUs possess very little armour and no weaponry, however, their speed and the full compartment of armed robots at the back make up for this. RPUs can be disabled with a single shot from a sniper rifle to the driver’s head, after which it will crash and kill the occupants. RPUs possess a hatch at the bottom of the craft, out of which Gorgies can slide down ropes to exit from. '''Heavy Transports are capable of carrying far larger compliments of troops to the battlefield, as well as being able to transport Romanovs inside themselves. Heavy Transports are armed as such with very thick armour plating as well as twin machine guns to protect its occupants as they disembark. Heavy Transports are also used to move key personnel to and from different locations. Heavy Transports tend to land in a warzone, open their front in the style of a mouth and covers its passengers with its twin machine guns as they exit the vehicle. Mobile Turrets are a flying form of the stationary turret used by the Order. They possess relatively little armour, but large contingents of them are capable of engaging a US carrier with little damage to their numbers. Used exclusively by Gorgies, they form a basic air support role for the Order’s ground forces. Starships Russian Cruisers are very similar to USA Cruisers, due to their use of ion cannons as their primary weapons systems. However, Russian Cruisers, like almost all parts of the Russian Military, are now completely run by robots and other various machines. As a result, Russian Cruisers are considered expendable, aside from a loss of resources, which for a country as big as Russia, are easy to replace. Russian Frigates are small circular craft used by high ranking officers of the Order of the Russian Star to command the ground and space forces in any given battle. Capable of FTL speeds, Russian Frigates are spherical and fit into an elaborate drive system to engage the speed they require. Category:Enemy Faction